parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Matey's Timeline - Thomas O'Malley's Matey (Rayman) Version.
Here is a timeline for Matey (Rayman) by Thomas O'Malley. Cast *Matey as Rayman - Ivy (US) (when he was a kid)/Steven (US) (current)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Eric (cross voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Sultan as Houdini (Rayman 1) - David (US) (when he met Slipper in the past)/Simon (England) (current)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (furious voice) *Slipper as Betilla the Fairy - Princess (US) (when she met Sultan in the past)/Millie (England) (current)/Princess (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (furious voice) *Various Puppies as Electoons - Various GoAnimate Voices *Toby as Bzzit - Miguel (Spanish)/Eric (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Lafayette as Tarayzan - Emma (England) (when he, Timothy Q. Mouse, and Napoleon met Sultan and Slipper)/Joey (US) (current)/Wiseguy (angry voice) /Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Napoleon as The Musician - Simon (England) (when he, Timothy Q. Mouse, and Lafayette met Sultan and Slipper in the past)/David (US) (current)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) *Timothy Q. Mouse as Joe - Dave (US) (when he, Napoleon, and Lafayette met Sultan and Slipper in the past)/Eric (US) (current)/Diesel (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (furious voice) *Fat Cat - David (US) (when he met and teased Slipper)/Simon (England) (current)/Eric (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Various Hyenas as Antitoons - Various GoAnimate Voices *The Backson as Moskito - Professor (US)/French Fry (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Various Weasels as Livingstones - Various GoAnimate Voices *Various Minions as Hunters - Various GoAnimate *Evil Matey as Dark Rayman - Dallas (US)/Professor (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Grandpa Max as Photographer - Dave (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *General Grievous as Mr. Sax - Juan (Espanol) *Clayton as Mr. Stone - Diego (Espanol) (with his goblins as an extra - Various GoAnimate Voices) *Madam Mim as Space Mama - Kate (US)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Gaston as Mr. Skops - Professor (US)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Georgette as Raybeauty - Kayla (US)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Jamal the Funny Frog as Globox - Young Guy (US)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat - Professor (US)/French Fry (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, and Oliver as The Teensies - Diesel (US), Kate (US), Eric (US), Kidaroo (US), Ivy (US), and Zack (US) *Treasure as Ly the Fairy - Salli (US)/Jennifer (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Kaa as Sam the Snake - Kidaroo (US)/Diesel (US)/Wiseguy (US) *Mrs. Jumbo as Carmen the Whale - Ivy (US)/Kimberly (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Officer Clawhauser as Clark - Joey (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Pac-Man as Polokus - Simon (England)/Young Guy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Tiana as Uglette - Princess (US)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Baby Frog, Figaro, Scamp, and Spunky as Globox Children - Julie (US), Kidaroo (US), Princess (US), and Paul (US) *Captain Hook as Admiral Razorbeard - Dave (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Mr. Smee as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Diesel (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Dr. Nefarious Tropy as Ninjaws - Brian (England)/Simon (England)/Scary Voice (US) *Pink Elephants as The Zombie Chickens - Scary Voice (US) *Jasper Badun as Axel - Evil Genius (US) *Horace Badun as Foutch - Diesel (US) *Scrooge McDuck as Umber (Coloccus) - Dave (US)/Eric (US)/Scary Voice (US) *The Gangreen Gang as The Robot Pirates - Wiseguy (US), Kidaroo (US), Brian (England), Professor (US), and Simon (England) *The Sheriff of Nottingham as Jano - Simon (England)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Barker as Grolem 13 - Scary Voice (US) *Preston (Cyberdog Form) as The Robot Dinosaur - Scary Voice (US) *Fluttershy as Bimbette - Allison (US) *Patch as Brainox - Tween Girl (US) *Spike (My Little Pony) as Catastrox - Paul (US) *Donkey as Hardrox - Diesel (US) *Dumbo as Globber - Joey (US) *Toby Turtle as Globs - Shy Girl (US) *Rainbow Dash as Oktette - Kimberly (US) *Mr. Burns as The General (from Tonic Trouble) - Diesel (US) *Various Animals as The Minisaurus Beasts - Various GoAnimate Voices *Were Rabbit's Minions as Spiders - Various GoAnimate Voices *Stormtroopers as Jano's Guards - Various GoAnimate Voices *Battle Droids as Caterpillars - Various GoAnimate Voices *Long John Silver (Duck Dodgers: Shiver Me Dodgers) as Biditank - Scary Voice (US) *Madame Medusa as Chenille - Susan (US) *Ash Ketchum as Cookie - Eric (US) *Jaune Tom as LacMac - Joey (US) *Mewsette as Betina - Ivy (US) *Alice as Flips - Emma (England) *Giovanni as The Great Rigatoni - Diesel (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Scar as Inspector Grub - Simon (England) *Zira as Grub's Girlfriend - Kendra (US) *Manic as Tily - Ivy (US)/Princess (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Red Jessica as Razorwife - Belle (US) *Marvin McNasty as Henchman 800 - Wiseguy (US)/Paul (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Lickboot as Henchman 1000 - Eric (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Chief as Evil Globox - Dallas (US)/Eric (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Pinkie Pie as Globette - Ivy (US)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Edd, Ed, and Eddy as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti and Gonzo - Brian (England), Simon (England), and Dave (US) *Shere Khan as Andre - Dave (US) *Various Thugs as Black Lums - GoAnimate Voices *Various Changelings as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar - Various GoAnimate Voices *The Queen of Hearts as Begoniax - Callie (US) *Governor Ratcliffe as Count Razoff - Diesel (US) *Professor Ratigan as Reflux the Knaaren - Scary Voice (US) *Banzai, Ed, Ronno, and Lil' Lightning as The Knaarens - Eric (US), Dallas (US), Wiseguy (US), and Professor (US) *Pigs as Rabbids - GoAnimate Voices *King Bowser Koopa as Serguei - Dave (US)/Wiseguy (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Grandpa Fletcher as Bubble Owner - Diesel (US) *Amos Slade as Ales Mansay the Evil Magician - Wiseguy (US) *The Bear (Balto) as Big Mama - Belle (US) *Sagwa Miao as Barbara - Ivy (US)/Princess (US)/Scary Voice (US) *Carface as Toad - Scary Voice (US) *Various Grasshoppers as Minotaurs - GoAnimate Voices *Narrator - French Fry (US) *and more Transcript Matey's Story Prologue (when Sultan and Treasure met up and teamed up with Lafayette, Napoleon, and Timothy Q. Mouse) *Fat Cat: (Joey's voice) (laughs) You haven't got a boyfriend. What a loser! *Slipper: (Princess's voice) Fat Cat, that is not a nice thing to speak to me like that. I'll get a boyfriend, no matter what. *Sultan: (David's voice) Hey, Slipper. What's up? *Slipper: (Princess's voice) Hey, Sultan. I don't have a boyfriend. Fat Cat laughed at me, because he said that I didn't have a boyfriend, so I just need a boyfriend. *Sultan: (David's voice) I'm sorry to hear that. I don't have a girlfriend either. *Narrator: (French Fry's voice) Think, Sultan, think. *Sultan: (David's voice) Hey! I've got it! Slipper, would you like to be my girlfriend? *Slippy: (Princess's voice) Yes, Sultan, I'll be your girlfriend. I've always liked you since you'll always love me. *Sultan: (David's voice) Alright! Now let's kiss! *(as Sultan and Slipper embrace into a kiss, they start chewing to make a kiss) *Timothy Q. Mouse: (Dave's voice) Hey, guys, look! *Napoleon: (Simon's voice) Hey! What is Sultan doing with Slipper? *Lafayette: (Emma's voice) Beautiful romance. It looks lovely. *Sultan: (David's voice) Thanks, guys. I've been making out with Slipper, which is totally awesome, because Fat Cat teased her for not having a boyfriend. *Napoleon: (Simon's voice) Man! I can't believe Fat Cat did this. He is so going to get it for sure. *Lafayette: (Emma's voice) Fat Cat is so going to pay for what he did. *Timothy Q. Mouse: (Dave's voice) Yeah. We'll show him who's boss. Matey 1 (when Matey was born and met some puppies) *Slipper: (Millie's voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Sultan: (Simon's voice) What is it, honey? *Slipper: (Millie's voice) I'm having a baby, honey. *Sultan: (Simon's voice) Oh no! I'm very stunned to hear that. We'd better get you to the hospital. *(at the hospital) *Sultan: (Simon's voice) Never fear, honey. The doctor will be here very soon. *Grandpa Max: (Dave's voice) The doctor is here. *Slipper: (Millie's voice) Oh, you look like Grandpa Max. *Grandpa Max: (Dave's voice) Yes, I know. So all you need to do now is this... push, push, push, push. *Slipper: (Millie's voice) I'm trying, but it hurts really bad. Uff... Uff... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (pushes harder until a baby pops out of her belly, revealing it to be a young border collie puppy, being lavender with a white muzzle and tummy, blue eyes, a little pink nose, light purple ears stick up over his forehead with a long forelock of bangs between them the same color, along with his puffy tail) *Grandpa Max: (Dave's voice) Wow! That baby looks cute. Now, what would you like to call him? *Slipper: (Millie's voice) I think I'll call him Matey. *Grandpa Max: (Dave's voice) Great! Now that you can go home, my work here is done. (as Grandpa Max leaves, Lafayette, Napoleon, and Timothy Q. Mouse arrive to see the baby) *Lafayette: (Emma's voice) Wow! The baby looks so cute. *Napoleon: (David's voice) I agree with Lafayette. *Timothy Q. Mouse: (Eric's voice) Me too. *(Toby and Fat Cat arrive) *Toby: (Miguel's voice) Well, blow me down! That baby looks so cute. So what do you think of him, Fat Cat? *Fat Cat: (Simon's voice) Man! That baby looks stupid! (Slipper, Sultan, Lafayette, Napoleon, Timothy Q. Mouse, and Toby all gasp in horror as a dun dun dun sound effect plays) *Matey: (Ivy's voice) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Toby: (Miguel's Voice) You called the baby stupid? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! You're grounded forever! Let's go home now! *(at home) *Toby: (Miguel's Voice) Fat Cat! You're grounded twice as hard! Go to your room now! *Fat Cat: (runs away in Homer Simpson's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Sultan: (Simon's voice) Toby, thank you for calling our baby son cute. *Toby: (Miguel's voice) You're welcome, Sultan. Guess what? You, your wife, your son, your three other sons, and me are ungrounded. *Slipper: (Millie's voice) Let's get a bottle. (feeds a bottle to Matey) *(Matey is given some clothing to wear, such as a pink t-shirt with a white skull on it, a chain, blue shorts, yellow and white sneakers with spots and stripes, a pink necherchief, a silver crown with a green stone in the center, a pink leafy tail ornament, and a pink collar with pearls and a pink shell charm attached to it with a single magenta stone) *Sultan: (Simon's voice) Hey, guys. This is us here with our son. For this is our first Christmas with our son, Matey the Young Border Collie Puppy. *Slipper: (Millie's voice) Say hi to the camera. *Matey: (Ivy's voice) Hi camera. I wish to give us all a happy Christmas. *Sultan: (Simon's voice) Good job, Matey. *Matey: (Ivy's voice) Now I am a kid. *Sultan: (Simon's voice) That's right. And meet the puppies as well. *Matey: (Ivy's voice) Hello, puppies. *Puppies: (Various GoAnimate Voices) Hello, Matey. Matey 2: Revolution (when Matey and Treasure met and became friends) *Captain Hook: (Dallas's voice) (laughs at Treasure, who backs away, looking sad) You have no boyfriend. What a loser! *Treasure: (Salli's voice) Captain Hook, that is not a nice thing to talk to me like that. I'll get a boyfriend, no matter what. (walks away, looking worried, and sits on a siding, crying in Pinkie Pie's voice, before she looks upset) *Matey: (Steven's voice) (arrives, looking pleased) Hi! I'm Matey the Border Collie Puppy. (arrives, looking happy) What is your name? (gasps, looking astonished) Oh no! What's wrong?! *Treasure: (Salli's voice) Oh hi. I'm Treasure the Orange Kitty. Nice to meet you, Matey. But I don't have a boyfriend. That Captain Hook was laughing at me for saying that I didn't have a boyfriend. Now I really need a boyfriend. *Matey: (Steven's voice) (sombering) Oh no! I'm so sorry to hear that. I don't have a girlfriend either. (looks confused as he thinks of something to do. Then an astounded Matey laughs when he has an idea) Hey, Treasure. Do you want to be my girlfriend? *Treasure: (Salli's voice) (looks pleased) Really?! Oh yes! I will be your girlfriend, Matey. And since I always like you, you'll always love me. *Matey: (Steven's voice) (with a smile expression) Okay! Now let's kiss! *Treasure: (Salli's voice) (looks happy) Okay, Thomas! Off we go! *(Matey and Treasure start chewing to make a kissing romance) Matey 3: Hoodlum Havoc (when Matey and his friends became a family together) *Matey: (Steven's voice) We will have a new room for all of us. *Treasure: (Salli's voice) This is me and Matey's room. *Pinkie Pie: (Ivy's voice) This is the playground. *Jamal: (Young Guy's voice) This is me and Mavis's room. *Tiana: (Princess's voice) This is the room for our kids. *Banjo: (Professor's voice) This is the garden. *Pac-Man: (Simon's voice) This is the living room. *Officer Clawhauser: (Joey's voice) This is the kitchen. *Mrs. Jumbo: (Ivy's voice) This is the games room. *Kaa: (Kidaroo's voice) This is the movie room. *Donkey: (Diesel's voice) This is the art room. *Pinkie Pie: (Allison's voice) This is the fitness room. Matey Origins (when Matey and his friends became their original forms) *Matey: (Steven's voice) Yeah! I look like my original self. *Jamal: (Young Guy's voice) So do I. I look like my original self. *Banjo: (Professor's voice) And me too. *Marie: (Ivy's voice) I agree with Banjo. Plus me, Marie, Duchess, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Thomas O'Malley look like our original selfs. *Toulouse: (Eric's voice) I agree with Oliver. *Berlioz: (Kidaroo's voice) So do I. *Thomas O'Malley: (Diesel's voice) We're back to our original forms. *Duchess: (Kate's voice) And look like our normal selfs now. *Oliver: (Zack's voice) That's right. Trivia *This will be inspired by Joseph T's voice cast and inspired by MrThomasFan1's GoAnimate characters. *This will have two English male voices, two English female voices, fifteen USA female voices, and fifteen USA male voices, and three Spanish male voices. Category:Thomas O'Malley